Shapeshift
is a contestant from Season 2, Season 6 and Season 10. He is most known for initially being regarded as one of the worst contestants to ever play CPORG after his first two seasons, before returning for a third time and playing one of the most dominant games the franchise has seen. Season 2 - Fans vs Favourites Nothing seemed to go right for Shapeshift in Fans vs Favourites, being a part of the doomed Fans tribe early on. With Blake quitting, Shapeshift was down in numbers from the very beginning, and also found himself deadlocked due to being Kevin's puffle, whilst Shiloh also had a puffle, Blue, on the tribe. With this clear divide and Shiloh possessing an idol, Shapeshift's time was very limited, being voted out in a very scattered 1-1-1-1 vote, with Shiloh cancelling out Kevin's vote, thus being the only one to vote on the revote, ultimately sending Shapeshift home. Season 6 - Secrets of the Forest Due to the craziness of his prior exit, Shapeshift was given a chance to redeem himself in Secrets of the Forest, but proved even less ''successful here. Trying to push for Isaac to leave after losing the first immunity challenge, Shapeshift ultimately made zero impact as he was the first boot, leaving in a unanimous vote. Season 10: Legends Due to the legendary status of Shapeshift's poor gameplay, he ultimately returned for ''Season 10 as he was deemed to fit the'' Legends'' theme. Coming in looking for the ultimate redemption, Shapeshift wanted anything more than to be voted out straight away again, but to his dismay, he was put directly into the spotlight as Jon threw the opening immunity challenge for an idol clue. Instead of giving up and submitting to his fate of being a first boot again, Shapeshift went on the offensive, forming a close partnership with Jon, knowing that Jon was the obvious first vote and using that to gain his trust, with the two voting out Twinkerbelle at the first tribal council. Shortly after this the tribes were swapped, and due to Jon already having the Cadencia tribe idol, Shapeshift was finally able to find one of his own as he was swapped onto the Tiartico tribe, where he was quickly successful in his search. From here, Shapeshift was able to be a strong contributing member in challenges, and made the merge without facing tribal council again, and once there, was able to slide into a comfortable majority alongside with owner Kevin, as well as Josephine and Louise, with the four all voting out Ms. Plum due to her being a threat. After this, Shapeshift was able to win immunity, and the group decided to target another former winner in Rogi, which is where Shapeshift, feeling confident due to his safety for the round, decided to make a pivotal play. Knowing he was a likely target within his alliance due to being the only puffle, Shapeshift went about flipping to the duo of Matthew and Rogi, with the three ultimately turning the tables against Louise and blindsiding her, also helped by Rogi playing an idol. At the final six, Shapeshift once again positioned himself in the middle, as he knew Rogi and Matthew were looking to target John Cody, but also kept his options open elsewhere. Ultimately, he was approached by Kevin and John Cody, with the three recognizing that they could take full advantage of the duos twist if they voted out Josephine, so Shapeshift once again flipped sides and blindsided Josephine in a cutthroat and cunning play, leaving himself and Kevin as the final duo left in the game and granting them both with the Tablet of Trust, an advantage in the next challenge. This ultimately didn't pan out of Shapeshift as he was only able to place second in the next immunity challenge, but with his core alliance of three from the prior vote in a position of power, Shapeshift knew that they would be alright regardless. With Shapeshift still possessing an idol and JC being able to block a vote, the group decided to block Matthew from voting, before splitting their votes between Matthew and Rogi in case of an idol play. Ultimately, Rogi did end up playing his idol, negating Shapeshift's vote, leading to Shapeshift playing his own idol in return, however he chose to use it for Kevin rather than himself, and even though this left him vulnerable, it was the correct play as the minority were targeting Kevin, thus cancelling out Rogi's vote and leaving the only two eligible votes on Matthew, sending him home. From here, Shapeshift was able to pull out a clutch immunity win in the final immunity challenge, his second win for the season. Knowing that he was safe, he began to worry about Kevin, knowing that if anyone was a danger to flip on their alliance of three it would be JC. Ultimately, he was proven right as JC did flip to work with Rogi, with Shapeshift casting a throwaway vote onto JC due to him not wanting to send home his owner Kevin. With his position in the final three locked in, Shapeshift was eager to speak to the jury, where he owned up to the fact that he likely hurt a lot of people with his constant flipping, but wasn't ashamed of it as it meant so much to him to be playing again that he was going to do anything it took to win. This ultimately earned him the respect of Louise and Kevin who both cast their jury votes for him, leading to a tie vote between Shapeshift and Rogi, the first in CPORG history and quite a poetic ending, given Shapeshift being regarded as the weakest ever player coming into the season, and Rogi as the best ever. With JC casting a tiebreaking vote for Rogi, the dream was over for Shapeshift, as Rogi was awarded the title of Sole Survivor, but Shapeshift still rejoiced in being given a third chance to finally, truly prove what he could do all along. Trivia * Shapeshift is the first puffle to have no elimination votes cast against them in a season, managing to pull off such a feat in spite of the fact that he made it to the end, visiting six tribal councils. * Shapeshift is the first ever runner-up to lose in a tie vote with the winner. * Shapeshift, for a while, was the only player to be voted out at their first tribal council twice. ** This was later replicated by Ms. Plum in Season 10, as she made the merge without visiting a single tribal council and was ultimately eliminated at that very vote.